The invention relates to nozzle assemblies fuel pumps and for combined fuel pump and nozzle assemblies and, more particularly, to valve seat and valve head constructions.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,375,492 Issued May 8, 1945 PA1 2,421,329 Issued May 27, 1947 PA1 3,605,793 Issued Sep. 20, 1971 PA1 3,987,814 Issued Oct. 26, 1976 PA1 4,394,790 Issued Jul. 26, 1983 PA1 4,499,871 Issued Feb. 19, 1985 PA1 4,529,165 Issued Jul. 16, 1985 PA1 4,591,100 Issued May 27, 1986 PA1 4,648,421 Issued Mar. 10, 1987 PA1 5,094,266 Issued Mar. 10, 1992 PA1 5,127,583 Issued Jul. 7, 1992 PA1 5,199,398 Issued Apr. 6, 1993 PA1 5,259,348 Issued Nov. 9, 1993 PA1 5,392,747 Issued Feb. 28, 1995 PA1 GB 2113670 Published Aug. 10, 1983 PA1 GB 2113303 Published Aug. 3, 1983 PA1 JP 403225069 Published October, 1991 PA1 DE 823236
Attention is also directed to the following foreign patents: